


O Positive

by KPenDragon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a school assignment for my Vampire Literature Class. These aren't  your usual vampires, or vampire dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Positive

The beating. The pounding. The rushing. The gushing. The very smell of it sounded so good, and yet it was unheard. It was more of a knowing, a sensing. He was just 50 yards, 30 yards, 10 yards, 12 feet away It already felt as if his flesh was already warm and coarse on the lips Just around the corner now.

He spun around fast, the innate sense of fear instilled in all his kind told him that there was something dangerous watching him. His ruby eyes glinted in the lamplight as the silver flashed around his neck as he searched the darkened shadows inlaid into the old brownstones.

Orion!

He spun around as the sound was dampened in the moonlight.

Orion!

He turned just as the enflamed blackened form leapt from its darkened crevasse. The two cascaded down into the refuse and rubbish scattered across the alleyway, tosseled into one another. Conjoined. Coupled. Bonded. Bound for life

~~~~~~

I had heard stories of this one since from when I was young all those years back. Back when we were simple people. Back when they felt we were the only threats. Back before the fall.

He might not be him, but Fanus still one of them. The black ones. The dark ones. The feral ones. Thats why I had to find him. Thats why I found him. He didnt find me; I was too good for that to happen.

It was one of those rinky-dink bars, where the beer was a dollar and it was half water to start, and even the hookers were cheap. Hard to believe that anything would dare step foot in here. Yet I was, but that was different. I had a purpose in there.

I spotted what I was sure was he. Big, burly, a brute by all means. Such barbarians they were. It was disgusting. I could already see that he was sizing up his next meal, despite the dozen of glasses hed accumulated; that of course was simply for show.

I made my way across the floor and chose a seat a few down from him, carefully watching him. Obadiah shall kein.

He looked at me with such a look, as if he hadnt understood a word Id just said. Whatd you jus say black?

Nothing, my eyes sharpened at the inappropriate racial slur, and I turned my attention to my glass rather instead. Interesting night, wouldnt you agree?

All he did was mutter something I should have taken offensively, yet I ignored it. I didnt have the time for these petty squabbles right now. I needed to get Fanu.

Didnt you hear me?

He ignored me, downing another shot. My patience, which was already thin from the start, was all but gone. And a look at the clock revealed that the night was nigh over with.

I dont have time for this.

I threw my untouched drink at my intended, which of course threw him into a fit. Before he was even standing though Id had a golden blade through his neck, his head rolling across the floor. This action caused the other there to panic, as Id thought it would; cattle to a stampede. I ignored them temperance and calmly walked over to claim my prize. 

For a single second Id thought I saw an extra shadow dissipate, but my reflexes were faster than that and there was nothing there. Not that I wanted to investigate it, my job was finished and I was looking forward to a rest, but my time was also running short. I had but 4 hours to had off the prize or itd be my head they be calling for next.

***

Im getting tired of fish you know.

Well, Im not the picky one who doesnt like people.

Fish house on the docks. Clichéd as it might be, it was one of the few places by the cove where no one goes near before dawn.

I choose to ignore his little comment. He was one of those business men who get others to do his work so easily. That of course, was why I was here after all.

Here, I tossed the bag with the prize it towards his feet several feet away. My fee.

He picked up the bag and looked inside of it. Thats not him.

What? Of course it is. I tracked him and he was there.

This isnt the Negative Orion, he tossed it back towards me. Its a human.

I cursed the stupidity of the mistake. Taking a human instead of a Negative; not allowed by the laws. Theyd have my head for this if they found out.

Dont worry Orion, I wont tell, I wasnt fond of the tone in his voice; far too sleazy. Far too Negative, for me. Just get me the Negatives head.

And if I dont?

Well thenIll just have yours, wont I?

Fire burned in my opal eyes at the very insinuation he was purposing. Ill get him.

I know you will. Thats why youre the best there is, he checked his watch. Sunrise in a few hours. Shouldnt you be returning to your cave?

I shot him another distasteful look; oh yes, I know what youre thinking dressed up in that fancy suit of yours that were no better than the Negatives. Just you waitIll show you one of these evenings.

***

The water didnt sound the same as it did when it usually hit the sands at this hour. I started to get up, when I realized I wasnt alone in there. As quick as a blink I had a dagger up to this foreign entity but it didnt even flinch.

Sorry, did I wake you?

Took a moment for my irredentist eyes to focus to the strange light in the cave; it wasnt dusk; it has to have been

Its noon yes, the foreigner spoke again.

So what, you came to kill me as I slept then, Fanu?

Nothing as simple and mundane as that, he looked over to me with his red eyes, completely ignoring the dagger I had mere centimeters from his neck. I came to watch.

Watch what.

The sea, the sky, you. Pick any of them.

What reason would a Negative want to watch the likes of me?

He shrugged and looked back out to the source of the light. It reflected off the bit of silver that adorned his neck, hidden between long tresses of silvery hair; such an old color to such a young face. Why would a Positive bother speaking instead of killing one like me?

Well since we are speaking in paradoxes, I withdrew my knife and sat up beside him. What others can we contrive to present ourselves with? Night and day. Black and white. Fire and ice.

Peanut butter and pickles.

What?

He shook his head. Never mind, just a new age thing youd be lost to.

Were not all set back in the dark ages, I hissed.

He nodded. Most of the time.

And what exactly is that supposed to mean?

Do you even know why all of this started? Why we fight. Why we hide. Whats the reason?

You kill to feed.

So do you, he pointed out. We are just mirrors of one another. Reflections of an old world in a new time. We fight because thats what we have always done. No rhyme or reason to it. Just because we have always done it.

You some sort of philosopher Fanu?

Im as much a philosopher as you are royalty with an army and a dragon at your command. I just simply observe and state what I see.

And why are you here then? How did you find me?

I saw you the night you were supposed to kill me I take it, and it interested me. Why do you want to have my head?

Its my job.

To kill me, or my kind.

Both I suppose.

I figured as much.

Then why are you here.

Why do you sleep in the light and hunt at night?

Its just what I was taught.

And were all taught to live, right. No matter what, we as individuals must live. Whether we live on our own or steal lives of others so we can at least mimic what we as shadows are missing. We sleep so we dont need to feed. We feed so we dont need to sleep. But we need both to live. Shadows just need darkness and death.

Are you sure youre not a philosopher?

He shook his head again. Just an old tired man whos seen too many things.

Then youre not afraid of death.

All living things fear death. Whether they are alive or mimicking life. Do you understand?

I understand that I have to kill you.

He sighed and stood. There really is no talking to you is there. Just an old dog who cant learn a new trick.

And whatre you meant to be then? I leaned back onto my elbows looking up to him. My master then?

He shook his head. Like I said. Im just an old tired man whos seen far too much.

***

I let him go because it was daylight. What few realize is that we can walk in the light, we just cant see in it. We were meant to be under the moonlight. Hell, both our kinds are when you really look at it.

Either way though, hed kept me up in the daylight. Id be needing sustenance now.

It takes a different mind set to hunt for food rather than a Negative. Thats primarily why I wasnt ready when it attacked.

Minutes, hours, for all I knew days later consciousness seeped back in. it mustve hit me from behind. I hissed in the old tongue, cursing myself for this stupid mistake. I shouldve killed him when I had the chance. I

A footstep. I lifted my head looking for where the sound came from, but my head would not move and my eyes were covered.

Seems shes awake.

I snarled. I knew that voice, and it wasnt one I wanted to hear right at this moment.

So you remember me I take it, he mustve rested his boot on my thigh and bent over it, staring at my bound self with his sharpened beady eyes; I could picture it so clearly and it was the least bit comforting. And my Yulia?

Holzmann, the name was like venom on my lips.

Ah so you do remember me, the pressure came off of my leg and his steps encircled the chair I was bound to as he spoke. Its so nice to see you O.

Wish I could return the sentiment.

Ah youd like that, wouldnt you? his grim chuckle burned my ears. Let the blood lust take over the moment you see something warm.

You know youre not my type.

Well Id be curious to see what your type is these days, considering you let it walk out just a few hours ago.

Again I cursed myself. Once for letting go at the bar, twice for during the day, and thrice for letting the vigilante mortal get his hands on me.

That Fanu, he gets quite under your skin, doesnt he, I felt the roughened calloused hands run down my shoulders and it made my skin crawl. You going soft O?

Untie me and let me show you, I hissed through gritted teeth.

Dont worry I will but not quite yet.

There was a sharp stab into the back of my neck and I bit my tongue to halt the violent hiss that would surely have accompanied it.

Were just going to let the lust percolate a little longer so we can have ourselves a little fun

***

It was dark. Not like it was dark before. It felt.darker. I could move, so I quickly wrestled the blind fold off and found an old brownstone facing me.

Outside? In an alley? How did I manage to get here?

I felt the back of my neck; the prick was older now. Itd been a few hours. A look at the sky showed there were but a few hours until dawn. I was quick to my feet to get out of there, get somewhere covered. 

Then I smelt it.

Itno he. He was warm, moving, panting, and coming this way, aliveoh so very much alive. 

It was like flipping a switch on inside of me. Eyes glossed over and a jump into the fire escape over head; it was time for the hunt.

~~~~~~

The body fell limply to the street ground as it stood over it panting. Those thoughtshis thoughtsthey still were muddled up together. Slowly the panting exceeded to a normal breathing rhythm; the opaled eyes clear and the fair haired form came into focus.

Fanu

He laid there with his silvery hair askew across those empty red eyes. His pale white skin molted now by the drops of blood that had fallen as hed been slain. Once so knowing, so observant, so different than what the stories toldand now he was gone

There was a click was a shadow and a quick spin around matched the emergence of a burly red haired man in a long coat with a gun trained on the attacker.

Holzmann!

Goodbye Orionia.

And there was a gunshot


End file.
